


Saving Stiles

by httpstiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped Stiles, Like its gross, M/M, Magic, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Near Death Experiences, Spark Stiles, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpstiles/pseuds/httpstiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The latest threat to Beacon Hills turns out to be a witch, and it's out for Stiles' power. But Derek won't have that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving Stiles

By the time that the pack realizes what the witch is after, it's already too late. 

 

 

Scott runs as fast as his werewolf can take him and he's jumping onto the Stilinski roof, then jumping into Stiles' room. He's not there, but his scent, twisted with something else, is left behind. Scott calls up Isaac in less than a second. 

"He's not here. I smell her. She must have taken him." Isaac curses on the other end of the line and Scott hears a wolf howl in the distance. "Was that Derek?" 

"Yeah, he's- he's upset about the whole thing. Try not to piss him off, his wolf is on edge right now."

"Why?"

"Long story short, Stiles is his mate." 

"His mate?"

"That story is for another time. Try to pick up a trail of his scent and fast. Derek says that with the rain, it'll be gone faster than usual. If it reaches the woods, howl out. Derek and I will meet you." 

Scott hangs up the phone and starts sniffing. In any other situation, he'd be laughing at himself, but right now he can't. His best friend's life is at stake and he's already on the verge of tears losing his mind because its _Stiles for God's sake._  

 

 

Stiles and Scott have been friends since middle school. It's not long after his mom and dad split so he's fresh on emotions and is quick to be picked on at the new middle school. Of course, he's not the only one. 

At the back of four of his classes sits a dorky kid. He doesn't look like a dork, but he gets treated like one and Scott actually feels bad for him. 

He's seen his binder before and there's tons of Marvel characters drawn, nothing professional, but pretty cool. He's sitting alone at lunch, outside in the cold, when Scott skips sitting alone at his table by the trash can to go out and sit with him too. 

He later finds out he's crazy, not close to the lonely shy kid he seemed to be, and he's gone through losing a parent, too. Scott just doesn't know why his mom is no longer in his life. 

 

Scott finds out when they're at his house during the 8th grade. Stiles is staying the night for the first time and Melissa has just finished dinner when she calls them down. Scott is turning of the game and putting everything in his room away while Stiles go down to help set the table. 

When Scott gets downstairs, he retreats from the doorway to the kitchen after spotting his mom embracing Stiles in a big hug. 

 

"You know," his mom whispers. "I know about your mom. Your dad had to warn me about panic attacks before you came over. Even gave a inhaler for you, for when you're over." Stiles laughs a little into her shoulder and it sounds stuffed. He sounds like he's been crying and Scott's assumptions are proved right when he hears Stiles sniffle. "He also told me that this is going to be your first home cooked meal in a long time..." She speaks lower that time and caresses his head. "We got to talking and you're already allowed to come over any time you want. I know you and Scott are practically brothers now and you're like-" she doesn't want to say second son, but Stiles nods. 

"I feel the same," he says. 

Scott chooses this time to come in a make a Stiles sandwich hug. 

"Love you, bro." 

 

 

Scott is still searching around Stiles' room, there's lots of smells in here, all twisting with Stiles, but he needs to find the one that carries the scent of the witch and Stiles. He finds some stuff on the desk and- Scott growls. 

Stiles had found out why the witch was in town too. Scott picked up a paper filled with messy notes and that's when he caught the scent. 

 

He's in the middle of the woods now, and the trail is stronger as he follows it. He's already howled out to Derek, so he should be following soon. The only thing bugging him is that the trail seems to be going nowhere. 

Scott takes another step and the ground gives way,he's falling into a hole and then there's something stabbing him. 

He's immediately wolfed out in a second, eyes glowing yellow, and howling- this time in pain. It's cut off as the pain turns him back and his howl turns into sobbed screams. 

 

Derek and Isaac hear Scott's pained howl, and Derek is at breaking point. Did he find Stiles? God how bad was he? Was he even alive? 

Derek and Isaac pinpoint where the howl came from and they look into the hole. 

"Fucking bitch," Isaac mutters. Scott is at the bottom, one wooden spike shooting through his side, now covered in blood. Derek jumps down and Isaac right after. It's only four feet, but the spike is a good two; he wouldn't have been able to get out on his own. 

"Scott?" Isaac asks moving his wet hair out of his face. The water collecting at the bottom of the hole is a good two inches high and is rising from the rain. 

Scott's head rolls sideways and he sees Derek and then he looks to his left and sees Isaac. 

"Scott, we have to lift you to get you out of here, you need to hold still as much as possible despite the pain otherwise there could be too much damage." 

Both men grip Scott and lift straight up and place him on the ground above. They jump out and Scott had both eyes wide and he's gasping in pain. Derek remembers the pole through his stomach and he knows this won't heal fast enough. 

"Isaac, get him to Deaton."

"But Stiles-"

"I know. I'm stronger I'll be fine and Scott can't be out here. Deaton will have something he can give him. You go, and I'll get Stiles." 

"She- she planned th-this," Scott says. He's shivering now, his wolf abilities on a low, struggling to heal itself. "Fuck it hurts." 

"I know," Derek looks forward through the rain. "Shit, the trail is almost gone. Go Isaac!" 

Derek is off in the next second, following the trail and it becomes strong again.

 

 

"So- uh, how exactly do you take away my powers? If you're going to kill me, I'd like to be informed on how I die." The witch turns and smirks at him. 

"You're a funny one. I almost feel bad." 

Stiles tugs on the roots again- yep no use. Just like the past half hour. 

Stiles looks around trying to figure out were in the woods they are. From what Stiles could see, as the witch moved around his then paralyzed body, was that they were by the stream. There was a large crack in the ground by a tree and from what Stiles could tell, the roots were what were wrapped around him limbs. Separate ones wrapped around his wrists, trapped out to his sides like he's a T, one is around his neck, one around his torso, another around his waist, but there's none around his ankles. His back is pressed against the dirt of the side of the opening in the ground and it looked like a natural crack in the ground, but he knows the witch made it. It's a good 7-8 feet deep and four feet wide, but in length, doesn't run very far, probably 10 feet. Either way, there's no escape for him, because once his body had been done being paralyzed, the witch drugged him with something and suppressed the magic he had. 

The water from the rain is freezing him, running down his lightly clothed back. Fuck, all he had on was his shirt and some jeans, he was getting dressed when the bitch witch came. On top of that, the water is a foot deep now and Stiles feet are sinking into the mud below. 

"You ever consider an indoor lair?" He asked. "I wouldn't mind dying as much if I were comfortable." She laughs a sweet laugh and something about it makes Stiles' stomach twist. 

"I have one, but not in the town," she smirks and walks over to Stiles with some kind of golden wine glass looking thing and a small knife. 

Without hesitation, she reaches up as digs the knife into Stiles' wrists, creating a 5 inch lines and blood is instantly flowing down his arm and the witch is collecting it in the fucking cup. 

"Oh god, you're not going to drink that are you?" She smiles again and removes the cup and he's still bleeding out as she set in on a table she has set up with herbs. The rain seems to be hitting everywhere but the table. 

Slowly, she removes a jacket she's been wearing and picks up the knife and makes a cut in her wrist letting her blood mix with his and- oh. Stiles wants to puke. 

The witch's blood fills the last half of the cup and she's twirling it with her finger and whispering something. The rain covers the words, but it doesn't sound English. If anything, Stiles guesses it's a dead language. 

She stops talking in a second and her nose twitches. 

"I smell a wolf in the distance, though I can't tell who it is, maybe your mate? Or maybe a beta of his? Maybe my trap got one of them." She laughs a small laugh at the end and lifts the cup. "Cheers." She lifts the mug and takes a sip. 

At this point, Stiles can feel himself losing too much blood, and when she forces Stiles to drink some too, he can't put up much of a fight. 

His stomach wants to lurch when it's down his throat and his head spins. He tugs weakly a the roots for a tenth time, and to no avail, he's stuck. He's going to die, he- his thoughts are cut off by a knife making a home on his neck. The witch is whispering stuff again and all he can get is the word "bonded" and from here he assumes that they're bonded and once one of them dies, the powers go to the other. 

"Hey!" Stiles looks through the rain to find Derek at the edge of the ground, before it sinks in. He blinks, slower than usual, and there's a splash as Derek attacks the witch. 

Sadly, the witch is quick on her feet, jumping out of the foot of water and shooting her hand out. Derek flies backward and into the mud that creates the walls of the opening. And now Stiles realizes she's weak, and that's why she's wanted his power. But they were two different kinds of power all together. What would happen when they mixed? 

Derek is ready to attack again and the witch's hand is faced to Stiles. He doesn't know what she's doing until all the roots tighten. He can't help the choking sound that escapes his mouth, and the fact that his feet sink deeper in the mud. The roots restraining him seem to move with him and it's as if the mud is eating him, sucking him into the ground. Derek growls and attacks again. The sinking stops when it reaches his knees and the water is up to the bottom of his stomach. And even though Derek's feet are still hitting hard ground, the water it up to Derek's knees. The fight is harder with the water this high, but the water isn't affecting the witch as much, considering she's able to fucking walk on it. The second she realized this she lifts her hand and bursts a hole in the top right hand side of the mud, and water pours in.

The stream...

For the most part, Stiles is about to pass out, blood loss a big key in that. But watching with such concentration is keeping him awake. 

But one second he's staring at the witch above the water and then he blinks, and Derek smiles, sinking below the water.

"Kill me now," he dares, laying down. 

Stiles screams for Derek and the witch gives up the forces holding her above the water and sinks down into the water. He gets it, because he's strong and will have the upper hand in the water, more strength.

This time the water is two feet deep, water still pouring in from the creek, overflowing with rain. But to Stiles,  he had little breathing time. 

It's been 15 seconds and Stiles screams for Derek again. 

At 20 seconds Derek's head emerges gasping for air. Red is filling the water and the roots have loosened the smallest bit, but still as tight as when he'd first tried to get out of them. He gasps at the sudden release from his neck and his head spins. 

"Derek," he calls out and Derek turns fast. He wades through the water and uses the claws to release Stiles upper body from the roots. His skin is rubbed raw and there's scrapes where they bound him to the dirt, but it's feels amazing having it off. Except his torso and waist are still tied and the water level is rising. 

"Torso and waist," he whispers. Derek nods and disappears under the water. Stiles feels the release on his torso, and there's a tug on his waist, but the root is still there. Derek comes up for a breath and goes back down. There's more tugging and Stiles realizes it must be a thicker one. 

But it comes off and Derek is up getting air again. His arms wrap around Stiles and pulls him up. 

His feet feel weird as they hit the plain water. He wiggles his toes in the murky water and wow, he's not about to drown. 

"Here, get on my shoulders, I'll boost you out." Stiles does as told and it's all catching up to him. 

"Derek, I think I think I'm gonna pass out." Derek pulls himself half way up the walls, grabbing onto roots and pulling. Stiles pulls himself out the second he has enough space to pull himself. Derek follows right after and Stiles is seeing black spots. His vision is barely focussing when Derek wraps his soaked shirt around Stiles' wrist. 

In that moment, Stiles passes out and Derek is running at full speed. 

 

"Put him on the table, I'll clean his cut and wrap it. It's too close to his veins to do stitches."

"What can I do?"

"At this point nothing. He'll be fine though." 

 

"I'm done. Do you want me to send Isaac in?"

"Wait, how's Scott? Is he okay?" 

"He'll be fine. Isaac took him home to have him rest." Derek nods and sighs.

"Yes. Please send in Isaac." 

 

Derek is just holding Stiles hand when Isaac walks in. 

"How is he?" 

"For now he's fine, but I need to get him home. I need you to pick up stuff from Stiles' house; just pack him an overnight bag and bring his notebook. Get Scott if he's well enough, too. We'll need to tell John he's spent the night at Scott's." Isaac nods and takes off. 

Derek's scooping Stiles into his arms when Stiles' eyes open a little. 

"You came for me, I'm- I'm sorry." 

"Why are you-"

"I'm sorry I had to say that line. I had to be corny." A weak smile appears and his eyes are shut, but he's still awake, just too tired to keep them open. "God, it's cold."

"We're going home, Stiles." Derek smiles and knows that if he's joking it'll all be okay. 

"Fuck, yes. That's sounds good." 

 

When Scott sees Stiles later, he bursts into tears. 

"God I thought you were dead!" Scott squeezes him and Stiles laughed. 

"You were almost dead." 

"Shut up." Scott's letting out a couple of small breathes. "Love ya, bro."

"You too." They hold each other for a moment longer. 

"Now what's this I hear about mates?" 


End file.
